Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome (PCOS) is a common condition of reproductive age women associated with menstrual dysfunction, infertility, obesity, hyperandrogenism and insulin resistance. The natural history of woen with PCOS is not clearly known. Few studies (1,2) report that some of the hormonal imbalances and ovarian morphology persist during the postmenopausal period. Dahlgren et al (1) reported in their study of 33 women ages 40 to 59 years with ovarian histopathology typical of PCOS at wedge resection 22 to 31 years previously, PCOS women compared with referents shown a marked increase in the prevalence of central obesity, higher basal seru m insulin concentrations, and a higher prevalence of diabetes and hypertension. Birdsall et al. (2) reported that polycystic ovaries can be detected in postmenopausal women and are associated with some of the same endocrine abnormalities which are evident in premenopausal women and are associated with some of the same endocrine abnormalities which are evident in premenopausal women with polycystic ovary syndrome, that is, raised serum concentrations of testosterone and triglycerides. This metabolic defect seenin PCOS might constitute an increased risk for developing disorders such as coronary disease. The current proposal seeks to identify the hormonal pattern in postmenopausal women with a history of PCOS and compare them to normal postmenopausal women.